


Homecoming....

by ship_of_fancy



Category: poldark
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Ross finally returns from France.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Homecoming....

Isabella Rose Poldark was six months old before her father returned from France.Demelza was hanging up the washthat August morning when Caroline Enys’s carriage was heard before it pulled into Nampara’ courtyard.

“Caroline! Has something happened?” cried Demelza as she ran towards her friend who had alighted down the steps and stood with her hands out,reachingfor Demelza. 

“Yes! But don’t worry, my love. It is good news. Dwight has had word that Ross will land at Plymouth this morning.”

Demelza thought she might faint. She was glad to grasp Caroline’s hands as it kept her from falling.

“I’ve come to get the children and Prudie so that you may have Ross all to yourself.” Caroline explained “If he landed with the tide, you only have but a few hours to make ready!”

“Oh, Caroline.That is so nice of you, but I’m sure Rosswill want to see the children. Why he’s never even seen Bella.” 

“Yes, my dear. And Ross will have the rest of his life to make up for being gone so long. But I can assure you a few hours or days will make no difference.” Caroline reached into the carriage and brought out a large hamper. “Cook sent this, so you won’t have to worry about what to feed him.” She handed Demelza the large basket, then turned towards the house. “Prudie!Jeremy! Clowance!” 

Jeremy was the first to appear. “Aunt Caroline! “

“My dearest, get your sisters and Prudie and come to Killewarren with me. Uncle Dwight has a new microscope and Horace is as lonely as can be. “ Caroline bestowed her most charming smile and when Prudie finally poked her head out the door, Caroline told her, “Get the children and come with me to Killewarren. Captain Poldark is arriving home this very morning.”

Prudie looked at Demelza. “I hate to leave you mistress, but ..” Prudie saw how bright Demelza’s eyes were shining. “I know the Captain will like a quiet welcome.”

Before she knew it, all three children and their clothes and toys were loaded into the carriage and as she waved good bye Demelza ‘s mind was frantic. The house was a mess and oh my God. Ross was coming home!

She ran inside and put books and toys and sewing away.She gathered papers from the table and when the kitchen and living room were straightened she ran upstairs and made the bed. How she wished she had time for a proper bath, but she did her best. She took off her clothes and washed herself. Then she puton a clean shift and her newest stays and the her best dress she recently had made in Truro. She brushed her long titan curls and threw the bath water out the window. 

Back in the kitchen she unpacked Caroline’s offering, and smiled. So unpractical, but utterly perfect. Two bottles of champagne and one of brandy. Marzipan, strawberries, some fine cheddar and fresh baguettes that Killewarren’s French cook was famous for. There was sliced beef and wrapped carefully was a custard pie.

“Flowers!” Demelza said out loud, and she hurried to her garden happy that a few late blooms of roses were left, but glad for the abundance of dahlias and fuchsia, their gay colors bright against the green hedges. As she was placing her arrangements throughout the house, she looked out the window and there across the fields she spied the familiar tricorn atop the rider galloping towards Nampara. 

Denekza raced down the stairs as Ross pulled into the courtyardand she flew out the door and into his arms.

There were no words. After months of yearning and longing and loneliness just breathing in his breath, his sent,made Demelza bold with desire and suddenly she could wait no longer.

She grabbed two fistfuls of of his long, black heavy linen coat and pulled him close. “Judas, Ross. I was beginning to think I’d never see you again!” Shetook in his dark unruly curls, the dark stubble that stained his cheeks and chin and stared deeply into his brown eyes. “My god, I’ve missed you!”

Ross laughed. “After all this time, you still desire to be with me?” He put his hands on his wife’s hips and brought her body to him so he could feel her whole length against him.

Immediately Demelza was aware of his arousal, and her hand reached down his breeches and Ross groaned before his lips found Demelza’s and they kissed frantically their mouths colliding, their front teeth knocking on the first try, but in a second his tongue had pushed past her lips and all was sweet and hurried. The kisses asheady and passionate as their first time. Ross’s hands found the curve of her rump and forced her even closer. Demelza put her hands on his strong, muscular shoulder and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist as tightly as she could. For now that Ross was home, she didn’t think she’d ever let him go.

Somehow they didn’t fall,and Ross walked into Nampara and pinned her against the ancient paneling of the entry way.

“The children?” he rasped.

“Killewarren,” she whispered and they returned to the most urgent of matters. 

Ross kissed her neck, his hands cupping her breasts. Being together at last was so exquisite that neither noticed the painting they knocked from the wall. Finally Ross was able to let her down and as he stood before her he started undoing Demelza’s clothes, his forehead wrinkled in concentration as he slowly undressed his wife.

“Judas,” Demelza thought. “He’s still the handsomest man in all of Cornwall.”

Ross finally had her dress off and then he unlaced her stays and lifted her shift over her head. She stood before him naked and he marveled at her beauty. Perhaps she was even more beautiful than he remembered. 

Then he knelt before her and looked at her. Demelza felt impatient. It had been almost a year since he’d last touched her and she quivered with the anticipationof his fingers against her skin. Ross reached up and brushed her nipples with his calloused finger tips and then he took one leg and draped it over his shoulder as his lips kissed a trail up one thigh and down the other. Demelzamade a pleading sound in the back of her throat and then his hands were on her derrière, and he pulled her forward until his mouth was right tnere, and he licked and sucked, his tongue tasing her sweetness which was far more intoxicating than the finest wine he had ever drunk. 

“Oh, Ross,” Demelza knocked her head against a sconce, but the pain didn’t register. She lowed her eyes because as busy as he was with his mouth, his eyes had never left her face. She was suddenly shy, but she didn’t want him to stop. The pleasure was so intense it was painful. Her hands were lost in his hair as she tried to keep her balance. She couldn’t help but call his name over and over, and she was glad there was no one near to hear her cries as his lips teased her into a release that weakened her knees and brought tears to her eyes,

Ross stood up, and his lips were wet and she tasted herself and it was breathtaking and urgent. She wanted him more than she thought possible. He liftedher up and she wrapped her legs around him again, and after fumbling with his buttons finally he was inside of her, sliding in with a groan of deepest pleasure and desire. Demelza squeezed down on his cock and histhrusts were deep and long, as if he couldn’tget enough of her. It was all breathingand moaning and loving, it felt so good it made Demelza’s head spin.

It was all so explosive, things got abit rough, a bit careless. The sconcefell and hit Demelza’s shoulder and she cried out. Her body was on fire and she took Ross along for the ride. He camewith that usuallittle moan from the back of his throat, and his knees buckled a little as he tried to keep them both up. Demelza held on as tight as she couldwhile he breathed hard against her neck. She didn’t want to let him go, but her thigh muscles were jelly and her legs slidfrom his hips. Ross’s hands sneak upand spread across her back as he gothis balance, his cock slipping out of her as they stumbled apart. 

They stayed like that for a minute, with the old wall doing most of the work of holding them up. Demelza kissed the side of his neck and inhaled his musky scent. She looked at him and they both grinned. Demelza sent a trail of kisses along his jaw line. Ross leaned his forehead gently against hers . His eyes stared into Demelza’s until they were finally able to breathe normally.

"Demelza," he said in his deep, yet sweet way, for he truly adored her as much as she adored him. "I love you."

Suddenly it was all too much. His return. The future ahead. Demelza fought off tears. "I love you too, my love ,” she told him as her fingers held onto his shirt, over the spot where she knew his heart was. 

Later, they sat at the kitchen table. Demelza naked under his coat, eating strawberries as he cut the bread and sliced the cheddar Caroline had provided.

“Shall we go to Killewarren and get the children?” Ross asked as he lifted one of the bottles of champagne from the hamper.

“Tomorrow,” replied Demelza. 

They both laughed as Ross popped the cork and then after taking a long drink passed the bottle to his wife. “Yes, tomorrow, my love.” And he leaned across the table and kissed her once again.


End file.
